


I DON'T MIND

by hellojohnnyseo



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bottom Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul, Bottom Ten, Daddy Kink, Everyone Is Gay, M/M, Smut, Some fluff too, Top Seo Youngho | Johnny, angst maybe, author is a dumbass, brat taming, but ten doesnt give a fuck, johnny is intimidating, ten is a brat
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 16:43:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14958311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellojohnnyseo/pseuds/hellojohnnyseo
Summary: ❝you're okay with this, right?❞❝i don't mind.❞





	1. PROLOGUE

**Chittaphon "TEN" Leechaiyapornkul**. Just your average junior. He seems shy, but one you start talking to him, his inner brat comes out- and brats need to be tamed. 

 

**Seo "JOHNNY" Youngho**. The mysterious senior seems to care about... well, nothing. He'll cuss at and get into fights with anyone that dares to cross him. No one fucks with him, and he likes it that way until he meets a certain little brat. 


	2. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ten has his first run-in with Youngho.

"Guys, wait up!" Ten struggled to keep up with his long-legged friends, being the shortest of them. He focused on his feet, making sure to take straight strides to avoid tripping.

Until he bumped into something, promptly falling flat on his butt, his things going everywhere.

"I am so sor-" Upon looking up, he stopped talking. Just his luck. He had bumped into Seo Youngho. He's never had any run-ins with Youngho before, and he had intended to keep it that way. Things never go to plan though, do they?

Ten scrambled as quickly as he could to pick up his stuff, feeling not only the eyes of the other students in the hallway, but of Youngho himself.

"I-I'm so sorry, Youngho-sunbaenim. I-It won't happen again!" Ten bowed and apologised to the teen towering over him. As he tried to scurry away, Youngho grabbed his sleeve.

"What's your name, kid? And how old are you?" Youngho's gaze was cold, and he still held onto Ten's sleeve.

"Ch-Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul. Everyone just... everyone just calls me Ten, though."

"Alright, Ten. I seem to recall asking how old you are as well."

"O-Oh!" The shorter of the two blushed a deep pink in embarrassment. "I just turned 16."

"Ah, I see..." Youngho looked at him intensely before smirking. "You should bump into me more often." He bent down and whispered so close to Ten's ear that his lip touched the latter's ear ever so lightly.

And with that, Youngho left, leaving a confused and embarrassed Ten in the middle of the hallway.

"What the hell?"

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> its ya boy callum,,, im back on my bullshit. also its late as hell so teehee the quality is shitty !!! yay !!!! but its mostly because my writing skills are trash. im sorry,,, also sorry that the part is so short and unorganised,,, okay cool byebye. 
> 
>  
> 
> Eat, stay hydrated, sleep, and be safe in general! Remember that my Instagram DMs are always open on @koffincarrier! I promise I'm not mean. 
> 
> ~Cal


	3. 2

Just as he put his tray down to save a spot for his friends, Ten felt a presence behind him.

"Whoever you are, introduce yourself slowly. I have a gun and I'm not afraid to shoot myself." His voice was like stone, which was honestly a complete facade, but only his friends would know.

"It's me. Youngho."

Ten spun around quickly to face the elder. "Whatthefuckareyoudoing? You're gonna bring attention over towards us!" He whispered harshly in a moment of panic.

"Follow me elsewhere then." Youngho began to walk before Ten got the chance to reply. He knew that the latter would follow him anyways. As soon as they were in hiding, specifically under a stairwell, Ten asked what the hell Youngho wanted from him.

"I don't appreciate your tone, kid."

"Listen, Youngho, I already apologised earlier. What do you want me to do? Kiss your feet? Get on my knees and beg for forgiveness?" Ten would be lying if he said he wasn't at least a little bit frustrated.

"You know..," Youngho smirked, "You could get on your knees for other reasons."

Ten's face flushed immediately. "W-What? Why would you want that... Why would you want that from _me_?"

"Why wouldn't I? Look at yourself. You're so pretty. And you seem a bit interesting. One moment you're treating me with so much respect- like calling me 'sunbaenim'- and the next you're being a brat." Youngho's eyes swept over Ten's short frame. "It's pretty hot."

"O-Oh, I..." "Give me your hand." Youngho commanded, and Ten's body betrayed his brain's commands to _Don't do it_! Youngho took out a pen, and wrote his Instagram on Ten's soft skin.

"DM me later."

And with that, he left Ten under the stairwell, gawking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wee woo wee woo i suck


	4. 3

Ten got home and tossed his backpack to the floor of his bedroom, diving onto his bed.

He opened up his Instagram and looked up the handle that Youngho had given him. He clicked on @johnnysuh_95, and followed him. He took a peek at the posts on Youngho's page; there were mostly photos of him and memes. There was a video that he had captioned "Johnny's Fashion Evaluation", which Ten found funny. He looked at the comments, and one stuck out. 

 **tytrack_k:** HYUNGGGGGGGG I TOLD YOU NOT TO POST THISSS 

 **johnnysuh_95:** @tytrack_k oops 

Ten felt compelled to click on "tytrack_k", and looked through his posts. The boy's feed was random, definitely, and all over the place. A few posts stuck out. 

Liked by  **huangsushi, taeillest** and  **73 others**

 **tytrack_k**  when ur mum takes ur vape  
_View all 27 comment_ s  
**johnnysuh_95** YOU FUCKING DEMON  
**tytrack_k** eat my ass bitch  
_June 4_  
  


Liked by  **canadianmark, yourhope** and  **67 others**

 **tytrack_k** gottem bitch  
_View all 18 comments_  
**johnnysuh_95** FuKcign pErish   
**loselose** @johnnysuh_95 that's not very kind of you  
_May 16_  

Suddenly, a notification popped down, and Ten clicked it immediately

 **johnnysuh_95**  
I see you actually listened.

 **chitten**  
wym

 **johnnysuh_95**    
I'm just surprised. Figured you'd be a brat about it.

 **chitten**  
m not a brat

 **johnnysuh_95**    
I disagree, but go off.   
Anyways, wyd?

 **chitten**    
crack

 **johnnysuh_95**    
There you go being a brat again.

 **chitten**  
im Not a brat

 **johnnysuh_95**  
If you say so  
You busy tomorrow?

 **chitten**  
uhhhhh no ?? why ??

 **johnnysuh_95**  
We're hanging out

 **chitten**  
is that right?

 **johnnysuh_95**  
Yep. I'll bring you somewhere after school.

 **chitten**  
why though

 **johnnysuh_95**  
Because you're pretty and interesting and I wanna get to know you.

 **chitten**  
im neither of those  
but okay

Ten quickly left the app and locked his phone.

"What the fuck have I gotten myself into?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im doing my best okay

**Author's Note:**

> oof okay first ao3 work. aka this isnt gonna be great but im still gonna try!


End file.
